Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is a necessary technology for future electronic products, which may be applied widely. Most antennae of existing NFC products are fabricated at one side of a battery or attached inside a casing, generally by forming coils with metal wirings on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or on a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and then attaching the PCB or the FPC with the coils to the battery or the casing. Disadvantages of the existing NFC products mainly include the followings. Due to repeated mounting and dismounting of the battery and the casing, abrasion or misalignment is easy to occur at a wiring junction of the NFC antenna, and thus a signal of the antenna is deteriorated and functions of the NFC product can not be used effectively. In addition, the antenna of the NFC product is usually located inside the casing of the electronic product. If a metallic material is selected to fabricate the casing, propagation of NFC signals may be affected. Therefore, sturdy metallic materials are limited when selecting a material for the casing of an electronic product.
For example, many electronic products equipped with an NFC antenna and an Electrophoretic Display (EPD) have the above problems. The electrophoretic display is a non-emissive device based on electrophoresis phenomenon of charged pigment particles suspended in a colored intermediate solvent. The electrophoretic display may include a pair of opposite plate-shaped electrodes spaced from each other; and a spacer provided between the two electrodes, which is configured to determine a distance. At least one electrode (usually an electrode on a viewing side) is transparent. When a voltage difference is applied across the two electrodes, the pigment particles are migrated due to an attraction caused by the electrode plates with opposite polarities. Whether a color of the pigment particles or a color of the solvent is seen from the viewing side is determined from the voltage selectively applied across the electrodes. If polarities of the two electrode plates are inverted, the pigment particles will be migrated to an opposite electrode, and then the color is inverted. A color depth (shade of gray) of the intermediate is determined by a chroma of the color at the side of the transparent plate, which can be achieved by controlling a range of the voltage between the plates and a period of a pulse.
An electronic product equipped with an NFC antenna and an electrophoretic display has an unreasonable arrangement of the NFC antenna. Abrasion and misalignment are easy to occur at the wiring junction. As a result, a signal of the antenna is deteriorated. In addition, a selection range of the casing of the electronic product is limited. However, it is possible to integrate an NFC antenna during fabrication of an electrophoretic display. In view of this, it is necessary to design a new electrophoretic display integrated with an NFC antenna, to solve the above problems.